


Letters

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Sterek [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Stand Alone, but hopeful ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles leaves Beacon Hill the day after graduation, no one in the Pack is aware of his plans until it’s too late to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4  
> Prompt:[image](http://24.media.tumblr.com/398dcd1847b632af6a8a5cda9e5c96ff/tumblr_mjb96fEIez1rnl2v3o1_500.png)

Stiles leaves Beacon Hill the day after graduation, no one in the Pack is aware of his plans until it’s too late to stop him. Everyday Scott asks the Sheriff for him and the Sheriff’s answer in return is a helpless shake of his head. It goes on for six month before Stiles emails Scott.

_-Stop driving my dad insane dude, I’m okay, I’ll be back when I’m ready. -S_

It short and to the point, blunt like the boy himself.

And while Scott is hurt, deep down Derek get’s it.

Three years of nothing but monsters, running, narrowly escaping death, of Stiles saving their collective asses and them taking him for granted.

The true tastes bitter in Derek’s mouth, it mixes with regret and missed opportunity.

The first letter arrives at his doorstep a year to the day of Stiles’ departure. Inside is a picture of a sun setting over a desert. On the back are two simple lines.

_-The sky turns almost red at sunset; it reminds me of your Alpha eyes. I’m not ready to come home, but I’m safe. –S_

The next comes two months later.

_-Paris the most romantic city in the world? Total cliché. I’m not ready to come home, but I’m safe._

Six weeks later

_-It’s frowned upon to swim in the Thames, who knew? Not ready, I’m safe._

Thailand, Italy, Ireland, letters arrive from all over, sometimes two, three in a month, sometimes not one in four. Sometimes just a line, sometimes pages worth, sometimes about the past, sometimes about the now.

_-I was in love with you –S_

Derek holds that one in his fist for a long time, his heart pounding. _Was._

_-Don’t blame yourself for my leaving, I don’t, I don’t blame anyone, I just had to go. –S_

Its three year worth of letters, three years of waiting for something he’s not sure he’ll ever get to have, something he blindly let slip through his fingers, wondering if he’ll get a second chance with only these letters as comfort. He keeps them all, proof that he still has the boy, even in some small way.

And then one day it arrives, one final letter.

_-I still love you, I’m ready -S_

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
